siouxsiefandomcom-20200213-history
B-sides
This is a list of Siouxsie & the Banshees B-sides in alphabetical order. B-side refers to a song that was in face "B'" on a "single''" record. While a good number of '''A-sides would sometimes be included in final LP album releases; the B-sides would never be included in the final releases of the upcoming LP albums. Equally a "Double A Side" is a song on a single record that is also "a featured song", for this reason it really didn't make a difference which of the two songs got broadcasted on the radio. Single records that included "double A sides" were called "double-sided singles". The second song of a AA-side, also would (most likely) not make it into the final LP album. "20th Century Boy" (Marc Bolan cover) (Originally the b-side of "The Staircase (Mystery)") "A Sleeping Rain" (Originally the extra b-side of "Melt!") "All Tomorrow's Parties" (KROQ Acoustic Christmas) (Originally the extra b-side of "O Baby") "An Execution" (Originally the b-side of "Cities in Dust") "Are You Still Dying Darling?" (Originally extra the b-side of "The Killing Jar") "B Side Ourselves" (Originally the b-side of "O Baby") "Black Sun" (Originally the extra b-side of "Stargazer") "Cannibal Roses" (Originally the b-side of "Slowdive") "Catwalk" (Originally the extra b-side of "Peek-a-Boo") "Coal Mind" (Originally the b-side of "Fireworks") "Congo Conga" (Originally the extra b-side of "Arabian Knights") "Drop Dead/Celebration" (Originally the b-side of "Happy House") "El Dia De Los Muertos" (Originally the b-side of "The Last Beat of My Heart") "Eve White/Eve Black" (Originally the b-side of "Christine") "False Face" (Originally the b-side of "Peek-a-Boo") "Follow the Sun" (Originally the b-side of "Spellbound") "Hang Me High" (Originally the b-side of "Stargazer") "Hothead" (Originally the extra b-side of "Face to Face") "I Could Be Again" (Originally the b-side of "Face to Face") "I Promise" (Originally the b-side of "Dazzle") "Il Est Né, Le Divin Enfant" (Originally the AA-side of "Melt!") "Let Go" (Originally the b-side of "Swimming Horses") "Lullaby" (Originally the b-side of "Candyman") "Mechanical Eyes" (Originally the extra b-side of "Song from the Edge of the World") "Mittageisen" (Originally the A-side of "Mittageisen") "Obsession II" (Originally the extra b-side of "Slowdive") "Overground" (Originally from The Thorn (EP)) "Placebo Effect" (Originally from The Thorn (EP)) "Pulled to Bits" (Originally the b-side of "Playground Twist" "Red Over White" (Originally from The Thorn (EP)) "Red Over White" (Originally the b-side of "Israel") "Return" (Originally the b-side of "Kiss Them for Me") "Sea of Light" (Originally the extra b-side of "Shadowtime") "She Cracked" (Originally the extra b-side of "This Wheel's on Fire double-pack 7-inch") "She's Cuckoo" (Originally the b-side of "The Passenger") "Shooting Sun" (Originally the b-side of "This Wheel's on Fire") "Slap Dash Snap" (Originally the extra b-side of "Spellbound") "Sleepwalking (On the High Wire)" (Originally the extra b-side of "This Wheel's on Fire") "Something Blue" (Originally the extra b-side of "The Passenger") "Something Wicked (This Way Comes)" (Originally the b-side of "The Killing Jar") "Spiral Twist" (Originally the b-side of "Shadowtime") "Staring Back" (Originally the extra b-side of "Kiss Them for Me") "Sunless" (Originally the extra b-side of "The Last Beat of My Heart") "Supernatural Thing" (Originally the b-side of "Arabian Knights") "Swimming Horses" (KROQ Acoustic Christmas) (Originally the extra b-side of "O Baby") "Tattoo" (Originally the b-side of "Dear Prudence") "The Humming Wires" (Originally the extra b-side of "Swimming Horses") "The Quarterdrawing of the Dog" (Originally the extra b-side of"Cities in Dust") "The Whole Price of Blood" (Originally the b-side of "Song from the Edge of the World") "(There's A) Planet in My Kitchen" (B-Side to Dear Prudence) "Throw Them to the Lions" (Originally the extra b-side of "Dazzle") "Umbrella" (Originally the extra b-side of "Candyman") "Voices (on the Air)" (Originally from The Thorn (EP)) "Voices (on the Air)" (Originally the b-side of "Hong Kong Garden") "We Fall" (Originally the extra b-side of "Fireworks") Category:Songs